Dining With Sakura
by 45343
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go out for a meal. I tried to add a bit of humour.


**Disclaimer: All Naruto Characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary: Sakura and Naruto attempt to eat out.**

**Dining with Sakura**

_Where could he possibly be?_ Sakura thought miserably. She'd worked her tail off trying to get a reservation for Konaha's top restaurant. She'd spent the past 15 minutes sat alone at a table for two. She forced herself not to feel watched, but she knew she was. _I bet they are all going "Oh look at billboard brow, sat all alone haha"_ but her spirits lifted at the sight of her dinner partner.

"Naruto, its great to see you!" she rose to great her old team mate.

"It's been too long Sakura" Naruto said, confidently taking hold of Sakura's hands. This sudden gesture brought a trace of red to Sakura's cheeks.

"That it has" she replied, she gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before taking a seat.

Naruto had been sat for a mere second before becoming heavily engrossed in his menu. Sakura stared at him; he wasn't the boy she used to know. There was still a lot of him there, but he looked more defined, his face not old, for he was only 21, but there was something in it, maybe his eyes, that portrayed a life of hardship. Had Naruto raised his eyes for long enough from the menu he would have been amazed at Sakura's blossoming. She turned men's heads all right, since she last saw Naruto her chest had gotten bigger (much to the despair of Ino), but not overwhelmingly so, she had an innocence in her eyes that was charming and warm. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, she hadn't allowed it to grow to its former glory but she had permitted herself to allow some length.

"So how have you been Naruto?" Sakura's question lead to a lengthy discussion about what they had been up to and they asked questions and reminisced, the time flew by. There was a low growling sound, Sakura had been laughing when she heard it. She glanced at her wrist. "Oh my goodness Naruto I'm so sorry! I guess we should order"

Naruto nodded, he was absolutely starving. He hadn't said anything sooner because he was perfectly contempt to just it here and hear the voice of his old friend. _We've both grown so much, _Naruto thought,_ I can't believe we waited this long to catch up._

Naruto suddenly remembered something important. "Uh Sakura," he began "I was just wondering but… who's paying?" Sakura spent a few moments in thought. She leant forwards on the table, her elbows supporting her as she held her head. "Well, as seen as you're the gentleman, I'll let you pay." She winked playfully. _It will be impossible for him to say no _she thought to herself with glee. Naruto felt his face go slightly red, _is...is she flirting?_ Naruto was puzzled. _ She really has grown._

Naruto smiled "Well I would but..." Naruto patted his pockets, "I don't have much on me." Sakura's smile weakened a little.

"Naru, if you need money I can lend you..." But Naruto cut her sentence short.

"That's not what I mean, its fine. I can pay" Naruto grinned at her, he didn't want her to worry. Sakura returned the smile, nothing was going to ruin there get together.

Naruto raised his arm to signal over a waitress, while waiting the two of them began to discuss the academy. "What can I get you?" a soft voice broke their conversation.

The two were shocked to find their waitress was Hinata Hyuga. "N...N…Naruto?" Hinata was just as shocked to see Naruto as he was her. "Hinata? It's been so long." Naruto stood to embrace her. At that moment Hinata went a bright shade of red. This did not best please Sakura. She coughed to signal them that she was still there. Hinata and Naruto both looked at Sakura who sat there pretending not to have noticed the two of them.

"Sakura, you look nice. It's been a while"

Sakura just smiled at her. _She's so confident now._

"Hinata you look…well just look at you!" Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful young woman Hinata had become.

_He's acting like he's never seen a girl before in his life _Sakura thought with a pout.

"Maybe we should place our orders Naruto." Sakura suggested. She wouldn't admit that she was jealous of Hinata for getting all Naruto's attention but she wanted her gone nonetheless.

After they ordered Hinata left. "Wow, Sakura. Fancy seeing Hinata here! This is so cool." Sakura muttered something in response. Their meals arrived about 10 minutes later. They began to tuck in.

"Naruto, that's disgusting" Naruto paused eating and stared at Sakura, a lone noodle hung from his mouth. "Wuht?" he asked, his mouth still full. Sakura waved as if to say 'nothing'.

"No it's something" Naruto said, slurping up the rogue noodle.

"You chew with your mouth open."

"I do?"

"You do."

"I see"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

"NARUTO!" Her voice was shrill.

"You're jealous." He hid his smile.

"I knew this was a bad idea." She couldn't think of anything better to say, she just wanted him to feel bad.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"I am happy we came here."

"I know"

The most part of the meal was spent in silence, there was some small talk made. Before leaving they thanked Hinata.

Leaving the restaurant, Naruto fetched Sakura's jacket. She looked at him for a moment. When she realized he'd been looking at her she quickly said "Its cold outside, why don't you have a jacket?"

"It was warm when I left"

"Oh"

They walked back to Sakura's in silence. They approached Sakura's porch. "Nice house you got here, real big" said Naruto. Sakura nodded.

"Naruto, why did you walk me home, I'm a ninja: I can handle myself."

"I know."

"That's not an answer."

Naruto just shrugged. "I'll be going then"

"I've been a Jerk haven't I Naruto."

"No I have, the comment about you being jealous was wrong."

"No"

"What?"

"Naruto, I am jealous."

"Sakura, why are you jealous."

"I dunno…" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"_I Love You Sakura,_

_Not a day passes where I don't see you, it's been too long, and I can't stand another forever without you."_

The words came from his mouth without thought. He'd never said anything like this to a girl before. He realized there was no taking back what he had said. She wasn't responding. He knew he'd said too much. "Goman..."

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't honestly think I was"

"Naruto"

"What?"

She embraced him. She was so warm, so real and she was holding him. He'd longed for her to feel that way for so long and now she was, and she was here.

**Ending 1(Emo lol)**

_Dinner was wonderful_

She kissed him on the cheek, broke form the embrace and entered her house. Naruto stood there shaken up. _I…I…I gave her my heart and she…she… _ Hot tears fell from his eyes; he felt no shame, a man stood outside a woman's door, crying his eyes out. He fell to his knees; he felt he had no strength left in any part of him. He was so drained, so drained. He loved her so much, and she just shut him out, pushed him aside. He sniffled and dropped to his side. He brought his knees into his chest; huge sobs tore through his body. He just lay there, nothing mattered. Nothing.

**Ending 2 (How it SHOULD be in life)**

_Dinner was Wonderful_

She kissed him; her lips were soft and warm. Naruto's heart was pounding. _This can't be real. Can it?_

She broke from the kiss and maintained the embrace. She looked straight into his eyes. _This is Insane _Naruto thought. "Sakura…"

_Naruto, I know. _

_I love you too._

**omg I feel like so lame, my first fanfic and it's a Romance ¬¬ I really enjoyed writing this, seriously. I am really pleased how this turned out. I could have focused a little more on Naruto's feelings for Sakura, but if you guys know anything about Naruto, you'll know how he used to feel. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
